Phantom
by Ky-2015
Summary: The youngest Mikealson died a thousand years ago. Or so they thought...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

** Author's Note : Hey guys! This is my first fic so please be nice!This is a slight crossover with Danny Phantom but you don't need to watch it to understand. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything execpt my OC and plot. **

Freya is awake and so am I

The one who promises your ultimate demise

If you withold the one that is mine.

Therefore restrain your demonkind.

As I search through the bind.

Esther's magic was so great

Yet she was so afraid

Of the infinite power I hold.

Freya was daring, Freya was bold.

So I murdered her beloved betrothed.

Twinkle, twinkle little star

How I wonder what you are.

Auntie Dahlia is on the hunt

And all of you will bear the brunt.

Those who oppose me, you have been warned.

I will claim the firstborn

According to the vow I swore.

Those who oppose me, you will die.

'Pon stake or fire will you lie.

If wishes were horses, beggars would fly.

Don't lie to yourselves that you will survive.

But give me Hope ane your strife will die.

With all the bees and butterflies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Author's Note : Hi! I'm so sorry about this late update! I thank all of you who have favourited/followed this story.

Disclaimer : I don't own any characters from the show. I only own my plot and my OC.

Elijah Mikealson stared up at the block of apartments skeptically, checking his phone for confirmation. He was trying to locate the newest witch in town with the intention of recruiting her before his insane, psychopathic Aunt Dahlia did. According to his personal experience with witches, they disliked to stay among ordinary humans. Yet his informant told him that this witch was surrounded by human life. Great. This one was probably as eccentric as Josephine La Rue and perhaps more stubborn. He sighed dramatically, stepping inside to begin his search.

A few compulsions later, he found himself on the doorstep of his possible ally. Silence entombed the house beyond the thin wood of the door. It could ve a privacy spell...or maybe she wad just out for a walk. He sighed again, this time out of pure frustration. He never could shake his feelings of suspicion towards all witches in general after Esther got into his head and infiltrated the shameful memories behind his red door.

Anyhow, there was a very simple solution to his problem-knock. Elijah poised his fist over the door to carry out his 'plan' when a voice stopped him.

"Excuse me. That's my apartment. "

So much for speculation. He turned to face the witch, his mentally-rehearsed speech on the tip of his tongue. There it melted.

The old, eccentric witch he was expecting was a young slip of a girl in a plain, grey T-shirt and jeans in reality. Her eyes were obscured by a pair of blue-rimmed, heavily transitioned glasses and had curls of silky chocolate pulled back into a messy ponytail. In her arms lay a majestic toy collie, which did not raise its head until it gof a snoutful of his scent.

"Are your parents in?" He asked, praying that the witch he sought after was this girl's parents. It would make his task so much easier.

To his secret disappointment, she shook her head. "I'm the witch of the house. "

Leaving him to digest the information, she pushed past him to unlock the door and enter the house.

He cautiously took a step forward, ready to hit an invisible barrier of some sort. Yet it never came. So he stepped into the house after the girl, preparing himself for a lengthy negotiation.

It was a dollhouse. But more like a home than his tense mansion. Streaks of gold entered it, bathing the living and dining room in the sunset. Open assessment books lay on the dining table, revealing complicated math problems yet to be solved. A round, soft dog bed lay in a corner with a water bowl and newspapers for the occupant to empty its bowels. Then his eyes settled on the wide expansive bookshelf that flaunted his host's taste in literature.

Finally, he settled himself down on the couch as the girl made herself comfortable on the floor with the dog on her lap, glaring at him suspiciously.

"I apologise for the intrusion," he began, eager to hurry the end of this task. "I am Elijah Mikealson. I'm sure you've heard of me?"

The girl scoffed. "Like any witch is unaware of you and your family's existence." She had removed her glasses, revealing her mesmerising turquoise eyes. Not unalike a pair he had seen before...a thousand years ago. But the owner of that pair was long dead.

"Then you must know of the threat we face?"

Her expression remained stoic. "I felt Dahlia's presence the moment I stepped into New Orleans, together with the magic of your brother's child. "

"Dahlia wants to claim that child at any cost and I need someone to cloak the child from her sight. "

"So out of all the witches here you want me to do it, " she mused. "Why?"

That was certainly...unexpected. Especially so coming from someone who looked barely twelve years old. "You are the least hostile candidate since you have no connections to Dahlia whatsoever as far as I know. However, I cannot be sure that you can resist her manipulation, " he answered smoothly, concealing his surprise expertly. "Therefore, if you accept, you will have to move in with us...until this is over. "

The girl fell silent, careful calculations flickering behind her eyes. For a moment, he was sure that she was going to refuse. And she proved him wrong once more. "Okay," she met his gaze. "I'll be there tomorrow. "

He nodded in acknowledgement, moving for the door before turning back a final time. " I didn't catch your name. "

A brief smile graced her features. "Anna."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Author's Note : Hi! Sorry for the long wait! A huge thank you to Traffic Graph for alerting me of the coded prologue and the guest reviewer! I am sooo grateful to you two and all those who favourite and/or followed. Now on to the story!

Magnificence was the only definition for the Mikealsons' residence. It was almost as big as the holding site of her school. But this was ancient, glowing with age, walls embedded with a dramatic history. Anna fingered the silver chain around her neck, the obsidian locket hanging off it ice on her warm skin. A cold reminder that she had a secret to hide.

"So, you must be the little witch Elijah sent...Anna, if I am not mistaken, " a sarcastic voice cut through the air, nearly forcing her out of her skin.

She turned quickly to face the speaker who turned out to be a man in his mid-twenties. He loomed a head over her, his lithe, muscular frame in a simple T-shirt and jeans, a wolfish, predatory smile spreading across his features. A careful pair of cerulean eyes scanned her critically.

Her intuition revealed his identity. "Klaus," she acknowledged, keeping a firm hand on her straining dog.

The hybrid master of the house directed his attention to it at once. "And who might this be?"

"Lassie. " The answer was clipped with slight wariness.

Amusement flickered in his eyes but no comment escaped his lips. Instead, he began circling her as a wolf does its prey. "Before you settle into my home, I have a question for you. "

Suspense tugged at her, leaving her begging for the inevitable. "Do you have any spell, enchantment or any of the sort to keep my daughter safe? I can't afford a freeloader here, love." The challenge presented itself in his eyes.

Anna sucked in a breath of courage before launching into her reply, "I know of a linking spell designed to bond two sets of consiousness together so that they - the people linked - can pull the other from a sangerous solution telepathically."

"The side effects?" His voice was a whip to her ears.

"It requires a substantial amount of power and the two individuals must have a bond - by blood, or otherwise. They might catch echoes of the other's thoughts but that's about it. "

Tense silence enveloped the place as Klaus pondered this piece of information. For a terrible moment, she was under the impression that he would reject the idea amd remove her from the compund. Then that smirk returned.

"Perform the spell tomorrow night under the full moon. I will bring my daughter to you. "

She nodded, her vocal chords numb with relief at the verdict.

"Come, let me show you to your room. "

She spent the better part of the day unpacking the things into the convenient wardrobe and drawers, trying to make the room feel more like the one back at the apartment unsucessfully. Therefore, she abandoned the weak attempt in favour of completing the tedious task as quickly as possible. She shoved the last few files into a space in the wardrobe, unceremoniously concluding it.

The result made her temporary quarters feel more homely, with its studious front hiding the mass of papers in corners that hardly ever saw light. Complicated math formulas and schedules covered the lamina board on the wall in front of the ancient desk (which was held by flimsy Blu-Tack on each corner). Poetry and a few photographs graced the rest of the empty walls, a couple of glow-in-the-dark stars flying about them. Her beloved guitar and violin sat in a quiet corner invitingly, awaiting her fingers on them. Lassie's dog bed was close to hers, complete with a full water bowl and newspapers for her to answer the call of nature.

The toy collie crawled inside it immediately, savouring the only familiar thing in this vast estate. Anna observed her for a moment before following her example, melting into the worn mattress of the bed, her earpiece and one of her favourite literary masterpieces her only company. The music soothed each and every fretful muscle of her mind and body, allowing her to relax enough to allow herself to be pulled under the spell of the mesmerising words of the book.

And there she stayed for six whole hours - until a curt knock on her door interupted the peace.


End file.
